Many hospitals have limited quantities of expensive mobile equipment that is shared among various departments and hospital staff. Sometimes, there is an emergency that requires the portable equipment, but if the equipment is not where it is supposed to be, valuable time can be wasted in attempting to locate the equipment. Similarly, manufacturing facilities or other types of industrial facilities may possess small numbers of specialized, and typically expensive portable equipment that staff may spend significant time trying to locate.